Many applications of integrated circuits require the integrated circuits to work from low supply voltages and to consume relatively low amounts of power. Many, if not most, of these integrated circuits incorporate a bandgap reference circuit to provide a constant voltage reference. Such bandgap reference circuits are typically required to have capability to generate accurate reference voltages even at low supply voltages. However, providing accurate reference voltages even at low supply voltages often requires using large resistors than occupy large areas of the band reference circuits, which increases costs.